


Don't Worry, Bee Happy

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [193]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “Sir, I really don’t think I –”“Carter, it’s stung me in the ass!Get the hell over here. Now!”





	Don't Worry, Bee Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Don’t Step On A Bee Day’ (10 July).
> 
> Apologies for the worst title I think I have ever chosen for a fic. Ever.

“Sir, stop!”

_“Ow!”_

“Are you ok–”

_“Son of a –”_

“Colonel, you need to –”

_“Carter!”_

Sam winced at her commanding officer’s tone. The bee had been resting on the fallen tree trunk, but she’d only caught sight of the bug a moment before the colonel sat down. Usually, a sting would be the least of their worries on a mission, but the insects on this planet were three times the size of those on Earth, so when they did decide to leave their mark, _they left their mark._ She was just about to ask the colonel again if he was okay when the color drained from his face and she surged forward as he swayed on his feet.

“Sir,” she said, holding firmly onto his upper arm. “Is it – uh –”

“It’s still there, Carter,” he said through gritted teeth. “I think.”

She glanced at his face and noticed the beads of sweat quickly forming on his face and she swallowed.

“We need to get a closer look.”

He cast her a sideways glance, but no funny quip followed and she frowned.

“I’m not gonna lie to you, Carter – it hurts.”

She bit her bottom lip and her frowned deepened. He _never_ admitted when he was in pain and her concern increased.

“I’ll recall the guys and –”

Jack shook his head abruptly, his arm now finding its way around her shoulder as she helped him to the ground and then moved to get the medical kit.

“No time,” he grimaced. “You need to do it.”

Her eyes widened and she spun on her heel to face him. _“Me?”_ she squeaked. “With all due respect, sir, I really don’t think I –”

“Carter, it’s stung me in the ass! _Get the hell over here. Now!”_

“Yes, sir,” she mumbled, quickly returning to his side. She let her eyes roam over his BDU-clad behind and was silently impressed with herself when she didn’t get distracted by the thought. Instead, her eyes focused on the bee that, was indeed, still attached to the colonel’s pants.

“Okay,” she said quietly. “I’m going to take a look, sir, but I really think we need to get you back to the SGC as well.”

“What– whatever – you say,” he mumbled, his head now resting on his hands which had been curled into fists.

She thumbed her radio as she pulled the med kit closer. “Daniel, Teal’c,” she said. “Head back to camp now. The colonel’s going to need medical attention.”

When they confirmed they were on their way back, Sam leaned closer.

“Try not to move, sir.”

She studied the bee for a moment, deciding how best to go about trying to remove it, when the colonel’s strained voice pulled her from her thoughts.

“It seems a little – extreme – don’t you – don’t you think?”

“Sir?”

“If you – wanted a reason to – check out – my ass,” he panted. “You only – had to ask.”

Her gaze snapped to his but his eyes were, perhaps conveniently, squeezed shut. However, she could just make out the slight quirk of his lips and she felt herself breathe a sigh of relief. If he was still able to joke, she knew he’d be okay, so she returned her attention to his ass and decided that once she’d sorted out this particular problem, she may – or may not – steal herself an extra glance.


End file.
